<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earth and Sea by LunasWufei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910193">Earth and Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei'>LunasWufei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets and Fix-Its [94]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author does what he wants, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fix-It, allusion to noncon sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing herein except the plot, and even that is from inspiration of other works. </p><p> </p><p>AN: Time to go 3/3 on the Greek Brotherly Divine trio. I was reading something else, and I got inspired, as I usually do these days. Hogwarts starts at 15, so It is a little less creeptastic than it comes out as. Even if well, there is stuff out there that man, I couldn’t touch with a 10ft pole. Everyone enjoys their own thing, though, so… yeah. . As always, liberties are taken, enjoy if you can! </p><p> </p><p>AN2: Alright, so… my brain and muse decided to go places that were kind of uncomfortable, but I don’t feel like I can remove them. Things get better, quickly, but I figured I’d put a warning regardless. I will in the tags, too, but still. </p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Poseidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets and Fix-Its [94]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Earth and Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing herein except the plot, and even that is from inspiration of other works. </p><p> </p><p>AN: Time to go 3/3 on the Greek Brotherly Divine trio. I was reading something else, and I got inspired, as I usually do these days. Hogwarts starts at 15, so It is a little less creeptastic than it comes out as. Even if well, there is stuff out there that man, I couldn’t touch with a 10ft pole. Everyone enjoys their own thing, though, so… yeah. . As always, liberties are taken, enjoy if you can! </p><p> </p><p>AN2: Alright, so… my brain and muse decided to go places that were kind of uncomfortable, but I don’t feel like I can remove them. Things get better, quickly, but I figured I’d put a warning regardless. I will in the tags, too, but still. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath came out in soft pants and gasps, gentle and easy, trying to remain as quiet as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, the twenty plus meter basilisk that was hunting her was something to be worried about, that was certain. It moved past her, and just before it stopped, she took a deep breath and wished it didn’t hear her. It moved past completely with a low growl, and it hissed out some words she chose not to listen to. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Useless beast. You will be found, Potter! Even if I have to destroy the chamber.” The specter of Tom Riddle said, and then he started hissing instructions and orders just for that. The large, ancient beast started slamming into walls and load bearing pillars. It made the young Potter heiress scamper from her spot and move to someplace a little more secure. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This went on for nearly a half an hour, and through peeking and the like, she saw Ginny getting paler, and closer to death. Cassandra really didn’t want Ginny to die, she was a really good friend, but it wasn’t exactly easy to do anything when you were fourteen, and the enemy had you by a good… oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nine hundred years</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear… I think a path to the lake has been opened. It is getting rather wet in here.” Tom said, a smirk in his voice. Cassandra whimpered softly as she looked, and saw that yes… that was true. Ginny was very slightly floating, and as she had been at a higher vantage point, she hadn’t seen it just yet. “If she drowns, that just makes it better for me, really…” He said, as an afterthought, with the basilisk roaming around still, wrecking the place. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, whether it was Potter luck, or something else entirely, the water seemed to still. Tom looked around with a frown, because not only did it stop pouring in… it just seemed to freeze, without it being actually frozen. He turned, and looked in one direction, just as Cassandra did, to see a man walking on the water with a soft yawn. He blinked gently and looked around, before smiling at the sight of the equally confused basilisk. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… what a lovely young snake.” The man said, and he wore a toga of all things. He came up to the large beast, who seemed to calm at his presence, and frowned. “Oh, your poor eyes. Whatever happened to you.” He said, and with glowing hands, reached up to caress the bloody sockets. Soon, they were healed and the basilisk was crooning softly against his form. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?! BEAST! How dare you disobey me! Kill him!” Tom screeched, and the man turned to look at him, more perturbed than anything else. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind?” He asked, and then he looked at the suspended young girl, and frowned. “That is rather foul.” He said, walking, still on top of the water, to the girl in the water. He reached and plucked the book, looking it over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Whomever you are, there is nothing you can do. She will be mine, and I will show you the folly of your insolence.” Tom said, and though normally he went for charismatic, he was too close to his restoration now. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush now, hush.” The man said, and as he was closer, Cassandra could see him better. He had long flowing hair, down to the top of his back, and it was… blue? No, more aquamarine than anything, like staring at an ocean. Not that Cassandra knew what that looked like, at least outside of books. His eyes were a soft sky blue, and his facial hair was white, not grey from age. What was not covered by the toga… well, that was, something else. He had a body that would be considered godly, and Cassandra would laugh at herself later for that thought. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there it is. Don’t worry.” The man said, patting Tom on the cheek, surprising the specter who actually felt it. “You’ll be at your… reward, soon enough.” He said, and then as he stared at Tom right in the eyes, he tore the book in half as if it was made of well… paper. Tom screeched, like a banshee and clawed at himself, but soon he exploded in a brilliant burst of light. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come out now.” The man said, and the water level was steadily draining, the chamber repairing itself with a wave of the man’s hand. Even Ginny’s clothing was no longer soaking. The basilisk snarled and turned, but then it’s head was tugged back easily. “Back to sleep, yes? I will talk with you later. Go on.” He said, and the snake nodded, actually flicking its tongue out and then sliding off to where it had emerged not that long ago. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… hi?” Cassandra started, body not entirely wasted in energy, but it wasn’t something she’d have a lot of leftover soon enough. “Thanks, for that… I didn’t exactly know what I was going to do.” She said with a soft mumble, slowly getting closer. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re very welcome, young miss.” He said, smiling at her, and in a soft blink she saw him more closely resembling a fourth or fifth year, than the man he had been a moment ago. “Where are my manners.” He smiled and gave a gentle bow. “Poseidon, god of Earth and Sea, at your service. A pleasure to meet one that even my niece would have trouble being more beautiful than.” He said with a grin, and Cassandra blushed softly, but shook it off. In the next instant she was kneeling beside Ginny, who was breathing more steadily now. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again, really… but, well. I kind of have to get out of here, you know?” Cassandra said, and Poseidon smiled gently, but nodded. In the next instant there was a musical trill and Fawkes appeared from wherever he had disappeared to after his deed to the eyes of the Slytherin beast. He picked up Ginny and in a burst of fire he was gone. Cassandra then heard a ‘Ginny!’ from Ron, before he was also gone. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that takes care of that, I suppose.” Cassandra said, and when she turned to thank the man again, Fawkes appeared on her shoulder and they were gone. Just after the man spoke with a little, jaunty hand wave. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you again, Cassandra Potter.” Poseidon said, and then she was in the infirmary. That had been… really weird. She hoped it wasn’t just a downhill slope from here, because then she might contemplate going to St. Brutus’s School for the Undisciplined… just to get some kind of normalcy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>~EaS~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To say Cassandra was upset would be saying that Hogwarts was a school of magic. Even Hermione and Ron hesitated to speak with her as they made their way back to London, the look on her face just… murderous. The door opened and Malfoy poked his head in, words on his lips before he got a set of burning emeralds pointed at him as the girl-who-lived head turned. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say one thing, Draco Malfoy, and I will honestly contemplate <em>defenestrating</em> you from the train.” Cassandra said, her tone measured and promising. Her normal screaming and blistering rage gone, instead it was like a simmering volcano. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not worth the words anyway.” Draco said, not stuttering at all, before he left with a quickness that belied his cool demeanor. Cassandra then went back to looking out the window, getting up and removing her outer robe. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve passed Enfield.” Cassandra said, and then stuffed her robe into the trunk she tugged down, muttering the featherweight charm, and the locking charm. “Write if you want, I might respond. I don’t know.” She said, and then started dragging her trunk to the nearest exit. Her friends frowning and looking at her, but they got their trunks as well. They wanted to say something, but it was difficult. Everything about Cassandra screamed turmoil, barely restrained magic. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The young witch was being forced back to her relatives home, because it was theirs and not hers. In any sense. Dumbledore insisted, it was of course for her own good. The scoff she had at that in her head was… the pinnacle of resentment. Yeah, she was brooding, and maybe she’d regret the acting out, or lack thereof, towards her friends, but now? No, she was just too far into her emotions. The train came into the station, and before it was even fully stopped, she hopped off with her trunk and went straight towards the exit. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cassandra, dear!” Mrs. Weasley intercepted her, and the teenager paused just long enough to nod to her. “Oh, heading to the muggles already?” She asked, and the teen nodded, her voice not as sharp as it had been with Malfoy, but it still made the older woman pause, especially with her gaze as well. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, don’t want them to wait too long. I’m already inconveniencing them as it is. Maybe they’ll let me eat dinner tonight. Who knows.” Cassandra said, before nodding with a clearly forced smile, and dragging her trunk behind her to the muggle side of the platform. Molly Weasley was frozen, and before she could find the girl, she had disappeared into the London crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>~EaS~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra withheld a grimace and gulp as she was tugged by her (mostly) new dress front, Vernon glaring at her. “You listen here, freak, and you listen well. Not only is Marge going to be here, but we have new neighbors that we are hosting. They just moved in, but they are the kind that we need in this neighborhood.” He said, letting go of her, making her stumble just a bit backwards as he huffed. “Fix your dress, and clean up that mess of your hair. I want them to really get a good impression.” He said and grunted softly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir, Uncle Vernon.” Cassandra said, and he nodded, giving her a look over, which made her shudder. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No freakishness, and I might let you have breakfast tomorrow.” Vernon said, and she nodded again, before he waved her off. “You have half an hour. Hurry up!” He said, and she dashed off to do that, her current ensemble actually didn’t look too bad on her, and while it wasn’t entirely new, it was not a refurbished hand me down from Dudley. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Marge arrived first, and though she made snide comments towards the teenage witch, she did not set Ripper on her, as per her brother’s request. At six pm there was a ring of the door, and Dudley went to get it, looking ‘spiffy in his new suit’ as Aunt Marge and Petunia had said. Standing at the door were three individuals, two older and one clearly a son.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was bald, and his expression stern, but he wasn’t mean looking. His suit was a soft brown, and his eyes were a deep brown. He nodded softly, and spoke, his tone was like rumbling earth. “Good evening, and thank you for inviting me and my family to dinner.” He said, gesturing to his wife who had his arm in hers. “This is my wife, Rhea, and my son Thálassan.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, welcome!” Vernon said, having come up with a grin, inviting the trio into their home. “This is my strapping boy Dudley, my lovely wife Petunia.” He gestured to the two. “My sister Marge, who had been eager to visit for some time.” He chuckled gently, then he tried his very best (it was a poor attempt) to not grimace as he gestured to Cassandra. “And, my niece, Cassandra. We’re her caretakers you see, her parents passed some years ago.” He said, and the man nodded. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, come. Dinner's almost ready.” Petunia said, looking at Cassandra. “To the kitchen dear, you know I could use the help.” She said sweetly, but it was as fake as all the work she had put into the meal. It was all on the back of Cassandra, along with cleaning the house that day… trimming the hedges, watering the plants, weeding the garden, cleaning the gutters. You know, the normal slave work she had been doing since she could walk without stumbling. It was all being a freak like her was good for. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~EaS~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra was outside, as was everyone else besides Dudley. They were in the yard, enjoying the new yard equipment that Vernon had gotten a week prior. He was talking to the father, Cronus, while Rhea was talking with the other elder ladies. The son was nowhere to be seen, at least until he sat down beside her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I am not that interesting.” Cassandra said, with a self deprecating smile. “Dudley is the one you want to talk to. You play sports, like he does.” She said with a shrug, and the young man chuckled softly. His voice was smooth, and it flowed over her so nicely. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think I am right where I need to be, Cassandra.” Thálassan said, with a gentle smile. “A shame we couldn’t talk more down in the chamber, but well… you had to get healing attention.” He said in a whisper, and a soft wink.  Cassandra leaned back a bit, eyes narrowed in scrutiny. “Sorry for the deception, but well… mortals tend to be a little, nuts when it comes to meeting beings like us.” He said, looking at the two elder males, who were looking at them and speaking in whispers. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind what is to come, but it will get you out of the house, for sure.” Thálassan said, and Cassandra tilted her head, and he gave her a soft wink once more, and his eyes did hold a bit of an apology to them. It didn’t take long for the conversation to actually turn to some things that were not that evening, and it was… nice. He was paying honest attention to her, while leaning back and drinking the almost too sweet lemonade that Petunia made. She could scarcely boil water, so something as simple as the beverage was completely out of her wheelhouse. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The night eventually came to a close, and there was a standing invitation (within reason), to visit for dinner, or perhaps lunch. Thálassan was of course welcome anytime, to spend time with Dudley of course, the lads could always use more friends. When the door closed and they were far enough away, Cassandra was tugged to the living room, and a fat, sausage finger was put in her face, and Vernon had a look of frustration, yet glee? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen here, girl.” Vernon started, growling. “They liked us, they liked us a lot. Unfortunately, their boy didn’t care much for the one that mattered. Instead, he seemed to be enamored with you, for whatever idiotic reason.” He said with a grumble. “But, that’s fine, it just means you’re going to be put to work. If he says come over, you come over. If he wants to drive with you out somewhere for some alone time, you go and come back when you’ve made him happy. Got that!” He hissed at her, and despite the implications of what he was basically doing, she nodded sharply. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! Now, clean up in the kitchen, and go to your room.” He let go of her, and she went off with a shudder. Vernon was not… honestly saying what he was saying, was he? She shuddered softly at the thought, but shook her head. No, no. He was cruel, but he wasn’t evil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>~EaS~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, so… so he was <span class="u">evil</span>. <strong>Cruel.</strong> <em>Sadistic.</em> Vernon Dursley was a terrible man. A phone call came and Vernon laughed heartily, but then after some more talking, he hung up. He had come to her, and told her to go to their neighbors home. What had made her shudder as she left, aside from the snarling leer from her uncle, were his parting words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Make sure he wraps up, girl, don’t need a freak child to add on with you.” He had said, and she whimpered as she walked to the house, knocking on the door because Vernon watched her the whole way. She was let in, and he nodded before going into his home. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside, she was… shocked to say the least. Little Whining? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>No.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She was in Greece, stepping out of an archway into a large, Greek temple. Her eyes wide as she looked around, and her little summer dress? Replaced with an appropriate toga, her feet covered in actually comfortable sandals. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Cassandra!” Thálassan, no, Poseidon, said. He was in his visage that she had remembered from the chamber, more of fourth or fifth year instead of the apparently ancient god he was. “I really must apologize for all of the… well, <em>nastiness</em> of the dinner, and of course today.” He said with a frown, taking her hands and kissing them softly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“As must I, young witchling.” Cronus said, this time with a soft smile on his face, and long black hair on his head. “We do not meddle in the affairs of mortals very often, but when we do we must make sure to not be entirely forthcoming with our divinity.” He said, and gave her a soft bow, his voice was the same, but it was gentler. “I know, have known, and will always know men like your uncle. You will be safe here, and far from the cruelty that he would wish upon you.” He said with a smile, a little brighter this time. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… thank you.” Cassandra said, and then she was given another kiss to her hands. “I’m going to have to go back though, eventually…” She said, almost completely dejected, but Poseidon scoffed and waved it off. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, for your schooling, but well.” The god waved a hand, and her trunk, and a bewildered owl appeared. “I think a little abduction is in order, if you’re fine with that.” He said, and she laughed softly, before she collapsed and wept. Wept for what her summer could have been, and what it was turning out to be. Poseidon looked a little lost, but then he sighed and picked her up, bridal style, and she curled into him. Apparently the last two years had slammed into her, rather hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>~EaS~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra could honestly say that this was the best summer of her life. Ever. Hands down. Aside from being away from her ghastly relatives, she was seeing the world for the first time. Well, not the whole world, but it was a new slice of it. Greece was… in a word, spectacular. Different foods, different peoples, she was learning the language well and rapidly. Trying out new things, enjoying just being a teenage witch. To top it off? Well, she was doing so with literal gods. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not just Poseidon and his parents, no, but his brothers as well… and his other family members. How do you tell your best friends that you were in Greece, sharing a drink with Zeus and Hades, who were… actually very cool deities. Aphrodite had what her father called ‘Queen Bitch Energy’, but she was a riot to hang out with. Hecate, the literal goddess of magic? Oh, she was… she was like a sweet mother who taught with the patience of a saint. Well, goddess, she supposed… but still! </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hephaestus was kind of a curmudgeon, but she showed actual interest in his runic work and crafting in general, and he became more of a grumpy cousin than anything else. It was his work with her that had her sending a letter to her head of house to change her electives to runes and arithmancy, and that very secretly made him very proud. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermes was someone who she decided she was never. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Ever</em>.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Period. For eternity.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Introduce the twins to. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That was an apocalypse waiting to happen, and that was being generous. Oh, he was amazing, a little nuts, but in a rather refreshing way. Ares was, for lack of a better word, intense. Severe, with a gaze to match. Even thousands of years later, he preferred to wear his armor, have his weapons at the ready. He wasn’t as war mongering as one would think, but he was always prepared for something, should it ever happen. That didn’t mean he didn’t cut loose, but it was not often. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Through all of this, gods thought of and more, she spent most of her time with Poseidon. He was sweet, in an ancient god kind of way. So, they got to know each other. If by the end of the summer they shared a kiss (or heavy snog) or two, then that was between them. She learned he was not nearly as much of a horndog as the stories said, or as much as his brother actually was, so that was nice. If he made a decision to enroll at Hogwarts, well… he’d surprise her with that. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>~EaS~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You be safe, alright astéri mou?” Poseidon said, a soft kiss to her lips as they were sitting inside a compartment, and she smiled with a soft nod. A nuzzle to his neck with a soft inhale of his scent. “I will stay in touch, I promise.” He said with a smile of his own, stroking her cheek. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, too, fengari mou.” Cassandra replied, and another shared kiss had him leaving the compartment they had been sharing. He had come with her bright and early, to spend some time together before she was off for school. As he had left, the platform was filling up with students and their families. It didn’t take long for her to spot Hermione, and vice versa. The studious witch all but ran onto the train, and Cassandra got up and they embraced firmly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were so worried… even with all of the letters.” Hermione said, and if her voice was a little wet, well… no-one had to say anything. “You… oh, you look so much better. I am so sorry, Cassy.” She said, and Cassandra shook her head, kissing her best friend on the cheek. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, really… I had, oh my summer was amazing on so many levels.” Cassandra said, sighing gently, and sitting. “I was in Greece the whole summer, have you ever been?” She asked, and that started a rather in depth conversation about their summers. It was only broken up when Ron came in, having spotted Hermione’s bushy locks in the window. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, woman!” Ron said, giving his friend a hug, with a huff. “Mum has been in a right state all summer she has, almost didn’t go to Egypt ‘cause of you.” He said, and he was not upset or anything, the smile said otherwise. “Been thinking, though, I’ve been a right prat, yeah?” He said, and she snorted gently, but again waved him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You know, the people I stayed with, they said they knew people in Egypt, had some family living there, too.” Cassandra said, and that tugged Ron into the conversation, and shortly after that the train started on its merry way to Hogwarts for their next year. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~EaS~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andros, Thálassan!” McGonagall called out, and Cassandra snapped her head to the first years in line to be sorted. She had been talking with Hermione about Arithmancy (Ron was just a little upset), so she had not seen the not quite first year who was in the crowd. Either that, or he made sure she had not seen him. Before the hat rested on his head, he winked at her, and then the hall waited. He was the last to be sorted, so all eyes were on him now. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“SLYTHERIN!” The hat said after a moment or so, and Thálassan took the hat off and bowed gently, before going to his new table. His robes remained black, and the silver and green really seemed to suit him. If the green was a little closer to aquamarine, no one seemed to notice, or really care. There was polite applause, and then dinner was served. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little tall for a firstie.” Ron said, after getting a flick to his ear from his sister for not chewing before speaking. He grumbled softly, but he was getting better at it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s on as a fourth year, Ron. The headmaster mentioned it before he was sorted.” Ginny said, and Hermione and Cassandra nodded gently, with the latter looking at him, and he was engaged in conversation with his new housemates. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well… he’s a snake, so who cares.” Ron said with a shrug and Cassandra cleared her throat, getting their attention. “Whut?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my boyfriend.” The brunette said, and Ron blinked slowly at her, as did Hermione. “I was in Greece all summer with him, and his family.” She said, and Ron groaned before his head hit the table, with Ginny snickering. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, poor Ron.” His sister said as he was patted on the shoulder, and he grumbled. “What my darling brother is saying, muffled of course due to the table, is that he wishes you the best, and he’ll try not to be a berk about it.” He nodded as she said that, and then sat up again to resume eating, though he had a contemplative look on his face. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I am guessing he is the reason you had such a good summer, eh?” Lavender said from her side, having heard the bit about being her boyfriend. “Does he snog as good as he looks?” She tittered gently, and Cassandra snorted, but her soft blush on her face told more than she needed to. “I need details!” She all but squealed, and Cassandra huffed and waved her off for later, which seemed to placate her housemate. Oh, this was going to be an interesting year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>~EaS~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a prat, you know that, right?” Cassandra said, having been pulled into an alcove the next morning by her boyfriend. He simply smiled at her gently, and gave her a gentle kiss. She sighed into his lips and then pulled away, glaring gently. “No! We need to get to breakfast, and I will not have you make me late to class with an hour long snogging session.” She said with a huff, and he chuckled before they walked together towards the great hall. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A kiss before they entered, and they separated to their tables for their schedules. As she got hers she heard a soft throat clearing from her head of house. “Ms. Potter, the headmaster would like to see you before classes start.” The elder witch said, and Cassandra frowned in thought. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it is in regards to my schooling, Professor, then I request your presence as my head of house.” The younger witch said, and McGonagall nodded softly. They arranged it, and after everything was given out, the two ladies made their way to the headmasters office. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are looking well, Cassandra.” McGonagall said, and the girl in question smiled. “A good summer, I take it?” When the smile got larger, she knew she had her answer. They made some smalltalk before they arrived at the statue. A soft utterance of the password (Red hots), had them getting passage to the office. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Cassandra my dear, good to see you.” Dumbledore started, Severus at the side of the office, looking like he wanted to be here as much as Cassandra did. “Thank you, Minerva, you may go.” He said, and McGonagall hummed and conjured a chair for herself, next to Cassandra’s. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I do not believe I will be. Ms. Potter has requested I remain here as her head of house.” McGonagall said, and Dumbledore’s eyes lost their twinkle for a moment, before he nodded. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” Dumbledore said, before he turned to the young witch. “I must say, your relatives were quite wor-” He was cut off, surprising everyone else in the room. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is bloody bullshit, and you know it, headmaster.” Cassandra said, eyes hard. “If this has nothing to do with academia, I ask that I be allowed to leave. I am not going to get into my personal life with the headmaster of my school.” She said, crossing her arms. “And don’t give me any magical guardian bollocks either, you’re not. Haven’t been since my birthday. I chose a new one.” She nodded and huffed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…. see, well. Then perhaps I can have their name, so that they can be contacted should anything need their attention?” Dumbledore said, gritting his teeth in his mind. This little… </span>
  <em>
    <span>tart </span>
  </em>
  <span>had the gall to be as sharp as she was to him. Sure, he had punished Vernon… severely, for being such an idiot, but he would reign it in. He’d talk with her new guardians, and then have her back at the Dursley’s the next summer. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my head of house wishes you to know, of course.” The young witch said, before she took out her Hogsmeade permission slip and handed it to the elder witch. Sure, she was what the ministry called ‘pre-adult’ at seventeen, but it was required regardless. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must forgive me, Cassandra my dear, I simply have your be-” Again, the little trollop interrupted him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, pull the other one, headmaster. It’s got bells on it. We’re done here.” Cassandra said, before leaving with a huff and a slam of the door, leaving the three adults in surprise, disdain, and absolute fury (even if it was held in check behind a disappointed mask.) </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you can speak to her, Minerva. She seems to have had a rough summer.” Dumbledore said, and McGonagall nodded, before dismissing herself. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her father was never that arrogant, but her mother? She had that fire in her, to be sure.” Severus said after a few silent moments, before getting up. “I must attend my laboratories, headmaster.” He said, and then was gone with a billow of his cloak into the floo. That left Dumbledore growling low in his throat. Merlin, how he wanted to throttle the girl! She would get hers, that was for sure. He had also completely forgotten to bring up her not being allowed to Hogsmeade, not with Sirius Black on the loose. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~EaS~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva had just finished explaining the Sirius Black situation, and Cassandra frowned in thought. She leaned back and sighed softly, before she shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I appreciate the concern, however… my permission slip was signed, and if no-one else is going to be protected by quarantine from a super death eater, then why should I?” Cassandra said with a soft grumble. “Yes, I know he is out to get me specifically, but well… what if he goes after someone else to get to me? One of my friends? Is the headmaster going to do anything about them? Is he going to stop the Weasleys, or Hermione from leaving the school?” She asked with a tilt of her head. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva sighed, but nodded. “No, I suppose not. However, you need to be at least in a group of three, four if at all possible.” She said, and Cassandra nodded with a smile. “I also got word from Prof. Babbling and Vector, you’re doing rather well in your new classes, keep up the good work, Ms. Potter.” She said with a soft smile of her own, before Cassandra was dismissed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was out of the office, she took the hand of her boyfriend, and they shared a kiss before they left. They met up with Ron, Ginny, Luna and Hermione, all off to enjoy the magical village just outside their home and school. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s Scabbers doing, Ron?” Cassandra asked after a bit, and the teenager huffed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fat, and stressed, but he is getting better. Some chocolate will probably help him feel better.” Ron said, and Cassandra nodded. “Also, if there wasn’t a bloody cat terrorizing him, but well… we can’t have everything.” He said, only partially actually upset, because he knew that it was the nature of things. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when we get back maybe I can have a look at him?” Thálassan said, and Ron looked at him through narrowed eyes. “Don’t worry, I prefer my rats dead when I eat, the struggling doesn’t feel right when I am slithering in our dorms.” He said, and Ron fake gagged, before he gave the other boy a nudge to his shoulder. Who would have thought, Ron Weasley would be friends with a Slytherin. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. I would say now, but I don’t want to ruin the trip,  yeah?” Ron said, and there was a soft nod, before he took Scabbers out and gave him some nicked chicken from lunch. They had spread out a bit to avoid a large stone in the road, so Ron was a little closer to the edge of the forest. Because of that, he was well in the path of a trailing, almost invisible, large black dog. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I was thinking Honeyd-” Ginny started, before she let out a soft scream and went for her wand. It happened quickly, almost too quickly for reactions. Ron was tackled by the dog that was almost as large as he was, and because of that he dropped the squirming rat. Said rat started to run, and the dog went after him with a vengeance. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog then transformed into the wanted criminal, Sirius Black, and he had the rat firmly in his grasp. He looked like a wild man, fugitive that he was, and after taking a longing look at Cassandra, he made a break for the tree line. Everyone was surprised, including Black when the snow around him coalesced into tendrils of water and grasped him firmly. “NO! I need him, I need the traitor!” He said, hissing and spitting and trying to get out of the rapidly freezing water. So enthralled with the goings on, that only one other person saw that this was not wand magic, but a command of the elements from the very essence of the one doing so. Thálassan didn’t need a wand for this, and only Cassandra noticed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’ll get to the bottom of this.” Thálassan said, as he walked closer to the supposed traitor of his girlfriend’s parents. He then turned sharply with a snarl and a gesture of his hand had a spear of ice (and a small bit of his divinity), launching from the remaining snow into an approaching dementor. It screeched in pain and anger, before it was nothing more than a rotting cloak on the ground. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~EaS~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, don’t worry Ms. Potter. We shall get all of this taken care of. With Sirius Black in custody, we can have justice done.” Minister Fudge said, and he flinched at the glare he got from the young witch, the dementors not getting close to her… or the young man beside her. Sirius Black was sitting, arms crossed, but suspended in water. Well, one of his arms was crossed, the other held a squirming rat. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I demand trial by veritaserum, as is my right as a pureblood.” Black said with a snarl, and the minister let out a muttered curse. He sighed softly but nodded. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Very well, prisoner Black. You shall receive your requested trial.” Fudge said, and the aurors approached, the water letting the man go, though he still held onto the rat. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auror Tonks, if you’d be so kind as to reverse the animagus transformation on the rat in my possession.” Black said, and the auror nodded, before looking at the senior auror with her. After a slow nod, she did just that, and soon Peter Pettigrew was whimpering in Black’s grip. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… he died! You killed him!” Fudge sputtered out, and the senior auror scoffed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently not, Minister.” He said, and then both were bound as was procedure. Thálassan, with a small gesture, made sure those escorting the prisoners would not lose them, or have some sort of mishap. This all happened quickly, and he smirked softly as they vanished just as the headmaster arrived. Oh, the fun of being a literal god playing with mortals who thought themselves above their station. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here, love, yeah?” Thálassan said, and Cassandra nodded, one last glare was sent out before she left with her boyfriend. That left Dumbledore to deal with the minister, as the dementors were to be recalled as Black had been apprehended. What an ordeal!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~EaS~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra swallowed softly, trying not to let her anger, and fear, leak from her. The headmaster had just told her, insisting really, that she must return to her relatives for the summer. Snape was in the corner, giving her a small smirk, and Dumbledore looked as if it had been a terribly hard decision to say it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Sirius? I can stay with him… like I did over winter break.” Cassandra said, and oh… Dumbledore had not been pleased about that. “It was fine, and he says the house is all cleaned up now, too.” She said, nodding softly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is truly for your best interest that you stay, at least for two weeks. There are… powerful protections that require a magical presence.” Dumbledore said, not telling her that it would be the full summer, and that the protections were gone because of her previous summer jaunt. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to, though. I want to stay with Sirius, or my boyfriend.” The young witch said, and Dumbledore frowned. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, you must do your best to limit communication with that young man.” Dumbledore said, weaving a subtle spell under the desk as he had leaned back. “It is for the greater good, my dear.” He said with a smile, as she shook her head softly, as if trying to get rid of the compulsion. As if she could overpower the elder wand. Stupid bint that she was. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Cassandra said, and he blinked as she got up. “I am not going back to the Dursleys, and you cannot make me.” She said, and his eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, we can.” Dumbledore said, and he was tired of her games. “Severus, if you please.” He said, and the man had his wand out in a flash, and she was bound in the next instant. He took out a potion and was walking towards her, when she trembled gently. “This could have been done much simp-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poseidon!” She screamed into the room after taking a deep breath, and then the necklace she had been gifted burst open, a small torrent of water emerging, and from that came the form of her boyfriend… and he was not too pleased. In the next instant she was up and tugged to him, and both men were frozen, literally, in their place. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wonderful grandmother, if I could have a moment of your time.” He said, and there was a spark of fire, lightning, and sharp ice before a woman appeared beside him. He and Cassandra gave her a hug, and were gifted a kiss to the cheek in kind. She looked to be about as old as McGonagall, and the power simmering under her skin had Dumbledore and Severus on edge. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“My darling grandchildren, what can I do for you?” The woman said, her eyes kind to the two before her. “I was hoping you’d visit my temple soon, perhaps on the solstice?” She asked, and Poseidon nodded. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, grandmother, we would love to.” The younger deity said, before looking at the bound men. “While I can do as I please with these two… mortals, I thought it fitting you take care of it. They have wronged my intended. Wronged her for quite some time. I would see them punished.” He hissed out the last bit, and when her eyes turned she was no longer a kindly matron, but a furious queen. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you call for Nemesis… as well you should. So be it, my grandson.” The woman, Nemesis, goddess of vengeance, said. Her grin was sharp, literally, as all of her teeth seemed to be elongated and serrated. “I will take care of them, you can go on now.” She said, and the two left, but not before they heard the angry snarl of a goddess enraged. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, so the last two sections there are a bit… maybe forced, or rushed? I dunno, either way, I wanted to get it out before the muse died on me. I have some ideas in the works, some new, some just… well, not touched in some time. We’ll see where the muse puts their attention next. I hope it can be enjoyed regardless, as always, read and review please.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>